Date A Spider
by ptl
Summary: During a school trip to a museum, Shidou Itsuka was bitten by a genetically modified spider. A year after, not only he has to deal with both school and crimefighting, now he has to date Spirits to save the world. Oh, and his sister's organization knows he is Spider-Man. And both new and old enemies are not making his life easier…


If there's a word that would define Shido Itsuka's emotional state, it would be that: bored.

Right now, his class was visiting a science exhibit, courtesy of Deus Ex Machina Industries or DEM for short, one of the most innovating and powerful corporations on Earth, alongside Stark Industries, of course. Pioneers of Realizer technology alongside Asgard Electronics, DEM was key in Eurasia's recovery and the management of spacequake incidents in nearly 30 years, alongside revolutionizing military technology in general. They would have complete monopoly on Realizers if it weren't for Asgard. The founders were childhood friends until, somehow, they're the fiercest rivals ever on a global scale. Doesn't help that Stark was trying to one up them by trying to create superior technology to Realizers, setting one of the biggest multinational corporation battles of this century.

This exhibition was created as a way to allure even more people to buy their products, join them or just plain supporting them with samples of highly beneficial, mind-blowing, high-tech discoveries of DEM's history and beyond.

Unfortunately for them, our 15-year old protagonist isn't exactly a sciency guy. Don't misunderstand him. He's always at day with his lessons, take average marks on his subjects and loves sci-fi like any other teen but, all in all, science doesn't wake in him a fire of passion, unlike any other web-slingers of the multiverse.

Heck, even most of his class isn't taking attention: Tonomachi, his best friend, was busy with his phone, playing a dating sim or something; the three stooges, Ai, Mai and Mii, were talking about anything that absolutely has nothing with science or the exhibit while Mii constantly says "gross" or "lame" (Seriously, doesn't that girl have something more interesting or different to say?); and a blue-eyed, white-haired girl with the best poker (or was it bored?) face his ever seen was observing him all the while. Thinking now about it, that girl has been watching him since the bus trip, and in the pre-trip reunion, heck, even when going to school that day!

He'd probably have to ask Tonomachi about her name, he's always on the social world of Raizen High School. Or a teacher, in case it's something serious like a stalker or worse.

… Yeah, probably all that boredom is affecting his head if he's beginning to accuse a classmate of being a stalker. Maybe they have jetpacks or a flying board to make things interesting for once.

Unknown to the cameras and eyes of visitors and staff, there was a small spider that was descending towards the bored teenager. If there were any motive for its actions, what would they be? He was a normal boy that wanted nothing more than to doze off the visit. But something within the spider moved it to that boy. Something… greater. Enough to overwrite any kind of survival instinct it had.

Stealthily, it touched upon his shoulders. No one paid attention. Perfect. It made its way towards the nape and…

*munch* "AHHHHHHHH!" "JESUS, ITSUKA!" "GROSS!" The high-pitched scream Shidou did was enough to scare anyone nearby, throwing them out of whatever fun they were.

"Shido Itsuka, what the hell did happen!?" demanded the teacher like he did just have a heart attack right now, which he did.

"I don't know! Suddenly I felt pain in my neck!" answered Shido while feeling his nape, trying to find whatever happened to give him all that pain.

"Allow me" said the white-haired girl from before. She moved her eyes towards the affected zone, taking note of some kind of bug bite or peck "Hmm."

"W-what is it?" Shidou didn't like how he felt her gaze like he was some kind of prize or something. Not to say that right now he feels a headache and a dizziness that threaten to collapse him towards the ground.

"Looks like a bug bite." the girl said quizzically. "Oh. Explains the headache." absentmindedly said Shido before falling until he was caught by the girl.

"Shido!" his teacher, classmates, even the girl, exclaimed in worry.

At the end, they had to cancel the visit. Shido was hospitalized due to the sudden fever he suffered. They called his sister and parents, which were on the city that week. The doctors said that bite and venom coincided with those of a spider, though they didn't know which kind, fortunately, they were able to stabilize him and cure him of the toxin.

What no one knew, was that changes began at the time of the bite and the doctors couldn't stop them. While Shidou Itsuka slept on his hospital bed, his muscles condensed, bones reinforced, nervous system rewired and glandular organs added.

In that day, that night, Shido Itsuka changed. And while it was his destiny to do great things, now, he will be something greater. Something spectacular. Something amazing.

He will be **Spider-Man.**

_AN: Yup, Shidou Itsuka's Spider-Man. Wanted a Shidou who was more capable in battle and who has his canon personality and still is a butt monkey. And what's better than a teenager with spider powers? Not to say that there will be Spider-Man villains too._


End file.
